I'll be there for you
by All about Klaroline
Summary: Separately, Klaus and Caroline live very hard lives, especially for being so young. But when they meet at age 14 and become best friends, all their troubles seem to melt away. A story of friendship, that turns into something neither of them had ever expected or would admit they ever wanted. All human Klaroline. Set over the course of 10 years. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hi guys, this is my new story... I hope you all enjoy it. I have not abandoned my other stories. I promise, I'm just having a little problem with my mind working on their wave length at the minute.**

 **This is an all human Klaroline story and is hopefully just a little bit of fun and entertainment while I'm suffering horribly with writers block.**

 **Still, I would love to hear your opinions so leave a review if you feel inclined and I apologise for any mistakes. I don't have a beta.**

 **Follow me on twitter. At worldhastooffer**

Klaus pressed the compass into the wooden desk harder, the irritating noise drawing attention from a few of his class mates, he paid them no mind as they chattered away around him while he continued to scratch his name into the wood.

After a few minutes, he was done, blowing away the remnants of dust he sat back to admire his work, smirking at the large letters splayed across his desk.

Every year since he was 11, Klaus would set himself a goal for the school year, it was always a pointless goal that had no real reward or sense of satisfaction when accomplished but it was fun. And this year, he had set himself the task of branding at least three desks from each classroom with his name.

"Im pretty sure thats grafitti" A girls voice spoke but Klaus didn't look up from the desk infront of him.

"Im pretty sure I dont care" He replied back completely aware the girl was making herself comfy in the seat beside him. "Can I help you?" He asked annoyed as he eventually glanced up at her.

"Yes, actually. I would appreciate you moving along slightly so I can at least have a little space" For the first time, Klaus realised the girl had an accent. American, if he wasnt mistaken.

And very very blonde hair.

He smirked at her sassiness and shuffled along slightly. "Long way from home, aren't you love?"

Thr blonde ignored him as she proceeded to take her books out of her bag. After stacking four note pads neatly on the edge of the table and placing her pens perfectly along side eachother, she pulled a hair elastic from her wrist, quickly tying her curled hair into a bun on the top of her head. Totally bypassing his question, she finally looked up at him and answered. "I hope you dont mind me sitting here, it was the only place available and Alaric said it would be okay"

" _Alaric?_ You mean Mr. Saltzman?"

"I'm Caroline" She said redirecting his question again quickly. "And by the looks of that desk you're Nik?"

Klaus sat back in his chair slightly analyzing her movements, everything she did was rigid like she couldn't relax, which to him was understandable, being in a new school and all. "Klaus, actually. Nik is more of a nickname only my family calls me, its easier to get away with vandalising the desks if they don't actually know who's behind it"

The girl smiled at him and shook her head at the same time. It wasn't rare for Klaus to speak to girls, even at 14 he had his fair share of pretty girls flaunting around him, but Caroline seemed so unfazed by the dimples that seemed to send every girl weak at the knees, that it made him feel comfortable with her instantly.

"Makes sense" She replied with a shrug "You live on Oak Street, right?"

"Right" he nodded wondering how she knew that. His eyes must have portrayed his question because she laughed before answering.

"I'm your new neighbour" she explained with a smile.

"So _you're_ the one that woke me up at five this morning listening to that terribly offensive music?"

Caroline frowned. "Little Mix is not offensive"

"It is to my ears" He chuckled at her glaring face. He could easily admit, she was gorgeous. "So, what brought you to London?" He asked to be polite, he usually hated small talk but the blonde intrigued him.

"My father got relocated" she replied stiffly and there was something in her tone Klaus didn't quite understand. He didn't bring it up again though as he turned to the front of the class, giving Mr. Saltzman his full attention.

The history teacher gave them each a subject to work on and Klaus reluctantly got to work. Caroline sat beside him, never taking her eyes off the paper infront of her, scribbling away as she wrote her essay. She was well and truly absorbed in her work.

Klaus glanced at her a couple of times out the corner of his eye and before he knew it she stood from her seat, producing her work to the teacher. He watched as Mr. Saltzman gave her a smirk. "You've already done this class, haven't you?"

Caroline smiled with a shrug. "Maybe" she replied. A few of the other students glanced up but paid no attention to what they were discussing. "Can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had already done this assignment Caroline?" Mr. Saltzman shook his head deflated. "Never mind, just next time, tell me so I can actually teach you something"

Caroline nodded her head once, her messy bun bouncing on top of her head. "Sure thing Ric, now can I use the bathroom?"

 _Ric?_

The middle aged man sighed "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Klaus could show me" She suggested turning to look at him, her eyes pleading with him for a reason he didn't know but was extremely intrigued to find out.

Klaus stood, gathering up his papers. "I'm almost done" He replied. "I can finish it in my lunch break and bring it to you?" He suggested hoping Mr. Saltzman would agree.

The teacher nodded and dismissed them both with a wave of his hand before carrying on with the work he had set infront of him.

When they left the classroom and were further down the hallway, Klaus stopped. "Is it really necessary that I accompany you to the little girls room?"

Caroline turned to him, her eyes shining with mischief. "It is if you don't want me to get lost"

Klaus rolled his eyes. _What exactly was she playing at?_

Caroline carried on walking further up the hallway before she spoke again. "Wanna ditch?"

Of their own accord, Klaus' eyebrows rose "You don't strike me as the type to ditch classes love"

"Well _love_ " She said mimicking his accent terribly "You don't strike me as the type to be a vandal but I just caught you scraping your name into a wooden desk on the second day back at school"

Klaus chuckled. She had a point. "Fair enough, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" It was just after eleven am so they had pretty much an entire day to lose.

"I want to go sight seeing"

Klaus just stared at her dumbfounded. _Sight_ seeing? He didn't know if she was being serious or not. "You're having a giraffe?"

Caroline frowned. "I have _no_ idea what that means"

Of course she wouldn't.

"A giraffe, a laugh" He explained "You can't be serious"

"Im deadly serious, Ive been in London for over a week now and I havent seen a thing!" She protested adamently "I want to see buckingham palace and the London eye. I want to go to harrods and maybe have fish and chips or a kebab or something else incredibly British"

Klaus laughed at her discription. "Pretty certain you can eat fish and chips anywhere, and Kebabs are turkish"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Are you doing this with me or not?" she asked as they left the school grounds.

Klaus smirked at her impatience. "Fine" He said reluctantly "But I refuse to do any of that touristy crap. If you want to go sight seeing I'll take you to the best places"

"Whatever" Caroline replied excitedly, bouncing on her tip toes "Just get me out of here!"

"You, Caroline are a very bad influence" He joked.

"Hmph" She huffed "Like I didn't just save you from another of Ric's boring lessons"

Again, She had a point.

* * *

After a short walk Klaus stopped turning to his new companion, raising his arms to showcase the area around him. "Welcome to Trafalgar Square"

"Thats not touristy at all" Caroline pouted sarcastically and Klaus laughed.

"We're not at our destination yet" He responded "Fair warning though, if you want the full London experience, we can't stay for long. Our next place of interest is nearly an hour away"

"On the tube?" She asked and Klaus nodded. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"The National Gallery" He replied as a swarm of pigeons flew just over their heads causing Caroline to duck. She huffed annoyed "All part of the experience Love"

Caroline didn't look impressed but she carried on, jogging a little to catch up with him. "I read once that this is amongst one of the most visited gallerys in the world."

"Not far behind the Lourve" He agreed. "All of its paintings belong to the british public. Thats why its free entry, nobody should have to pay to see something that already belongs to them. It's also one of my favourite places in the city"

"Why?"

"I can look at the paintings all day everyday and still be surprised the next time I visit." He said passionately. Nobody knew about his passion for art. Not even Ayanna. "I find something new and interesting every single time I visit" He added.

Oddly, Klaus took an instant liking to Caroline. She was bubbly and fun and seemed to live life on the edge, just like he did. He didnt like living by the rules and even with Ayanna breathing down his neck to behave himself, he just did what he wanted to do.

He wasn't a bad student, infact he was pretty smart especially for his age and he didn't get into alot of trouble but he was a typical teenager who loved to push adults to their limits and test the waters to see just how much he could actually get away with.

He had a few friends in school but none that he was particularly close with.

And Caroline seemed like she could use a friend right now so he indulged her, taking her to a few of his favourite places in the city.

"This place is incredible" Caroline said in awe as she walked into the entrance way to the National gallery, she looked around wide eyed and Klaus wondered if she had ever been to such an historic place before. "I never even set foot in an art gallery back home, it doesn't really interest me that much to be honest"

"This place will" he replied certain.

Taking him by surprise, the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest exhibit, he followed behind laughing at her enthusiasm.

They walked around for about an hour and Klaus told her all about the different pieces of art that was on display. She asked questions and he answered as much as he could, he didn't know _everything_ but he was pretty clued up on the place so he answered with as much information as he could.

They talked more about Caroline's awful taste in music and they laughed when the security guard on duty sent them death glares and mercilessly followed them from room to room.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I surprisingly enjoyed it."

"I'm glad considering you're most likely grounded for skipping out on your first day of school" Klaus teased her and she nudged him playfully. "How do you know Mr. Saltzman anyway? You both seemed very familiar to one another"

Caroline sighed. "He's my godfather actually." She eventually replied and Klaus frowned at how unfortunate that was. He would hate having someone there all day everyday spying on him so they could report back to Ayanna.

"That's unfortunate" He voiced his opinions and Caroline laughed.

"You're telling me" She responded pulling her white summer jacket further around her. "Where to next?"

"Tower of London?" He suggested. it was almost an hour away and they would have to travel on the tube but he didn't mind. He had nothing else better to do with the rest of his day.

Caroline seemed to think for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Maybe another day? I'm actually really hungry. Where's good for food around here?"

"McDonalds?"

"Eurgh. No thanks." She replied looking horrified with his suggestion. "How about a restaurant?"

"Do you have money to burn?" He asked sceptically "Most of the restaurants around here charge an arm and a leg and last time I checked I had 10 pound in my pocket my foster mother gave me this morning"

Suddenly realising his slip up and the fact Caroline's eyes were shining with a look he knew all too well, he coughed awkwardly.

Saving him from having to say anymore on the subject Caroline jumped in without an ounce of sympathy in her tone. "My treat. Take me somewhere fancy, anywhere you like as long as the portion size is reasonable"

Klaus smiled, thanking the heavens she hadn't questioned his home status.

Thinking of his options, he knew just the place to take her.

"Follow me" He instructed and she did as she was told. It was only a short walk but during the 5 minutes it took them to get there, Caroline's phone rang at least a dozen times. "Don't you want to answer that?"

"And get an ear full off Ric? I'd rather not." She replied with a shrug. "You're not the only one with issues at home Klaus"

As she did with him, he kept his mouth shut on the subject. He didn't know Caroline from Eve but he could tell there was something under her smile, something she kept hidden away.

"Are we there yet?" She asked as they stopped just outside Vista at the Trafalgar. It was a restaurant located in the middle of Trafalgar square with an amazing view of the London skyline, you could literally see for miles. If you managed to get the good seats. "I'm starving!"

"We're here." He laughed as she slipped into the entrance bypassing the host and glancing at him questioningly. He directed her through the restaurant and up the stairs to the rooftop bar where luckily, the best seats in the house where available.

"You should be a tour guide" Caroline poked fun at him. "I think this place definitely surpasses anywhere I wanted to go earlier." She said looking out at the beautiful view.

"Well, you can at least say you've seen the London eye" Klaus replied pointing to the circular structure in the distance.

"Can I help you?" A waitress came up behind them interrupting their thoughts.

Caroline turned to her. "Yes two menus please, a cola and..."

"Water is fine for me thank you" Klaus added as they both took their seats.

"I was dreading today, so thank you for keeping my mind off of it"

Klaus wasn't entirely certain what she was on about but he nodded regardless. He was thankful to her if he were being honest. He had enjoyed spending the day with her, wandering around without any real care in the world.

It was refreshing.

"Glad I could help" He replied as the waitress returned with their menus, she looked at them both sceptically but didn't say anything before walking back to her post and waiting for them to decide what they wanted. "Is this a date?" He asked suddenly. It felt like a date and he was more than happy with who his company was but he didn't usually date. Like, at all.

Caroline's eyes glanced up at him from behind her menu and she smirked at him, making him blush. He felt incredibly awkward and realised he probably shouldn't have asked.

"Firstly, I only just met you, Second, there's no way in hell I would ask you out" She cringed as the words left her mouth and Klaus laughed, glad the tables had turned and he wasn't the one embarrassed anymore. "I mean, you're good looking and all and yeah I probably would date you, but I wouldn't ask you out, I'm old fashioned, I like being the one to be asked rather than to do the asking." she rambled on making Klaus more amused by the second. "And third, I definitely wouldn't be the one paying if this were a date"

Klaus smirked, engrossed in her ability to ramble on and on "Noted."

"Good"

"Have either of you decided what you want yet?" The waitress interrupted again.

Klaus was just about to answer when Caroline stood from her stool. "Actually, I changed my mind. I've seen enough of this view and to be honest I feel a little queasy sitting this high up. Let's go to McDonalds instead" She said adamantly as she threw a ten pound note onto the table and walked away, leaving Klaus to follow behind her and their two untouched drinks.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
